Drake Ambers and the Vongola!
by KatanaBlaze
Summary: Warnings! Contains blood and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Chapter 1.**

**The Assassin vs Vongola!**

A legendary family involved in all-out battle against formidable mysterious assassin, six brave guardians weighed down by the responsibility not only given their all not only to survive but to protect their family.

G. chases the assassin into the woods near the Vongola mansion, "you're either brave or insane to be attacking us alone!" G. shouts from a far distance.

The assassin heads to the darkest part of woods but G. knows not to engage till the guardians' asset him in the fight, the assassin melts in to the darkness of the woods G. loses sight of the assassin, G. couldn't get a clear view of the assassin after being so far behind.

"Shit, where did that asshole go?" mumble G.

Out of nowhere knifes flew at him, G. drew his gun and shot each blade unfortunately one of the knife shadowed a knife he just shot down, he rolled out of the way to evade the blade.

"Damn that was too close for comfort" as G. was relieved.

"Don't get cocky" smirked the assassin as he appeared behind G.

G. was too slow compared to the assassin, a round house kick to G.'s head which the impact of the kick knocked him a far distance. Ugetsu Asari caught G. in time before he crashed into the trees.

Knuckle appeared to strike the assassin as Knuckle was well known for his boxing skills, however the agility of the assassin evaded all of knuckles punches. It was difficult for knuckle due to the assassin's outfit which appeared to be some kind of a ninja uniform which blended with the shadows of the woods. The assassin fell for a fake punch and leaving his head open for a direct hit.

Knuckle took the opportunity and used all his energy in one punch, the assassin caught the punch with his hand.

"Is that all?" as the assassin mocked Knuckle. Then the assassin begins to crush Knuckle's hand,

"Let me show you a real punch weakling" The assassin grinned and struck Knuckle's stomach.

The assassin casually walked away then knuckle started coughing up blood as his collapse to the ground.

"I HAD THIS, NOW YOU LOT ARE GETTING IN MY WAY!" Shouted G.

Ugetsu Asari replied calmly, "If I didn't interfere you might have died." G. went silent with face looking down.

Ugetsu Asari drew his four sword preparing in join the fight against the assassin, he ran towards the assassin leap into the air, Ugetsu Asari had the assassin in his sight then dive down to strike. However, the assassin blocked the swordsman's blades with a knife.

"NOW G.!" Ugetsu Asari shouted. G. readied his bow to fire at the assassin, the assassin quickly turned as G. fired his arrow caught it with his hand.

"YOU'RE TURN!" G. shouted to Knuckle. Knuckle then launched towards the enemy and aims his punches towards the enemy's head again.

The assassin quickly avoided the blow and kicked Knuckle, before he got another chance for a directed hit, knocking Knuckles back.

Next, Alaude snuck behind the assassin and handcuffed his hands the assassin turned to strike Alaude with a kick but failed when Lampo blocked the impact with his shield.

The assassin then jumped over the handcuffs so his hands were at his front. Daemon Spade appeared and performed illusions then the plants from the surrounds constricted him.

Alaude poured his flame into his hand cuffs then instantly multiplied, the hand cuff trapped the assassin as they slowly crushing him.

"Finally it's over" as G. dropped to the ground to relax.

"What a fight he gave us, TO THE ULTIMATE!" knuckle laughed as rests himself against a tree.

"Something's not right here" Daemon Spade looks through his Devil Lens to examine what was giving him his worried feeling.

"GET AWAY!" Daemon warned everyone. Everyone looked up suddenly seeing the assassin started growing.

"IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" G. shouted.

The Vongola guardians ran away from the explosion.

They then realised that they if they get caught in the explosion it would be over for them.

The smoke and dust cleared showing Lampo standing in fort of everyone with his shield which he saved everyone with from the explosion.

"What the hell was that just now?!" G. grabbed Daemon as he demanded answers.

"It was an illusion and a strong one at that," as Daemon being alert of his surroundings.

"You saying we almost got our asses handed to us over one illusion? I thought you are an expert on illusions!" as G. yelled at the mist guardian.

"He was able to fuse flames to make an explosion." Daemon explained.

"Good thing he couldn't make a stronger explosion then, huh?" as G. was relieved and let go of Daemon.

"That's the thing it could have killed us" Ugetsu Asari was puzzled.

"What do you mean by that?" G. asked

"I agree, I think the assassin is playing with us." Alaude finally spoke.

"So he might be still here?" Lampo said as he shaking out of fear.

"Shit!" G. begins to look around as he panics.

"I guess you're not as stupid as you lot look!" A voice of a young child laughed.

A laugh that sent shivers down the group's spines.

"Who's there? Show yourself assassin!" G. commanded.

Out of the shadow a small figure appeared out of no were, a kid reviled himself from the shadows wearing a long black coat black trousers and a white shirt.

"He looks like someone from high school" G. giving his opinion.

"Why are you like that? He's only a kid" as G. turned his back on the kid.

"WATCH YOURSELF IDIOT" Daemon warned G.

"Who you calling a..." G. couldn't finish as he felt a shiver down his spine.

"You should listen to him." A man whispers into his ear.

One punch in G.'s stomach but the shockwave launched G. back but fortunately the kid only winded G.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you all" The assassin tries to calm everyone.

"I don't find it a sport killing you while you all are badly wounded" as the assassin turns his back and walks away.

Then the assassin sensed a presence.

"Stop this!" the 1st the Vongola boss, Giotto, appeared.

"You all weak anyway." The assassin calmly walks away.

G. didn't take it too well so he brought it on himself to fight him to regain the pride that the assassin took away so easily, Ugetsu Asari tried to hold G. back trying to convince him that letting him go otherwise they won't survive the second fight.

G. took no notice therefore pushing Ugetsu Asari aside, G. picked up his bow pulling the arrow back on the string slowing his breathing to aim, before he fired his arrow the assassin emerged in front of G. he realised in the state he was in a stat were he would die from just one blow.

Before fist landed Giotto protected G. by grabbing the assassin's fist, Ugetsu Asari pulled G. out of the fight.

Now the Vongola Primo has no choice but to fight. Giotto's dying will flame grows rapidly then uses his flame from his gloves to charge at the assassin.

At the speed Giotto was in one blow will kill the assassin, so he stood there while Giotto made impact to the assassin's stomach the force of the impact creating a dusk cloud.

Giotto used his flames to back out of the dust, so when the dust cloud slowly settled everyone was stunned as they gazed at the assassin as he just stood there.

The Vongola found it impossible how someone like him could stand from a blow like that.

They all witnessed an unbelievable event and now they are witnessing a black flame covering the area that Giotto struck the assassin.

"I didn't think I'd have to resort to my dying will flames, it's a hassle," as the assassin felt really depressed.

"What do you mean 'flames'?" Giotto asked.

The assassin released an unmeasurable flame, Giotto began to worry as his flame can't measure up to the assassin's.

Then as Giotto had a second glance at the flame there appeared to be two different flames a black and a white flame.

The assassin felt generous then explained what his flames were "These are the unique two flames from the two families from Europe, the Lunar and the Dusk flames."

Giotto remember myths about those families but they said to be extinct, the assassin slowly lifted his right hand which is engulfed in a black flame.

"BOSS LOOK OUT!" G. warned Giotto.

Giotto looked round the shadow around him started to engulf him. He was trying to fight out of the shadows he was then in this position the shadows trapped Giotto but his head was left uncovered. Giotto was trying to work out the technique used to trap him, then he turned and saw a small black flame on his right glove then it finally clicked.

"So you finally realised?" asked the assassin.

The assassin explained to everyone when Giotto struck his stomach, he actually struck the lunar flame which worked like amour and then black flame left residue on his glove, then that black flame drew the surrounding shadows which traps his opponents.

The assassin looks at the guardians.

"I want you all to take your time to answer one question."

"Would give your lives for your boss or would you run and he dies in your place? 10 seconds to answer or you all die" the assassin begins to count down.

They all stood with the look of horror.

When the time ended.

"We will die for our boss, he protects us even if it puts himself in more danger, and he has a powerful sense for justice for both his family and common citizens, it's time for us to protect our boss!" G. answered passionately raising his bow at the assassin.

The assassin respected their answer, then the assassin turns to Giotto asking him the same question.

"I will die for my friends and my family" Giotto replied.

The assassin sensed someone approaching, it appeared to be the assassin's ally then six more appeared.

The assassin knew they were following him but they stayed away from the fight, so the assassin was puzzled _why they show up now_?

"What are you doing here? I was the one order to kill the Vongola family?" the assassin questioned.

"The boss told us to leave no evidence we were involved in this acted, no hard feelings, its only business but we have to kill you too. He thinks you're not capable for the job anymore." Smirked one of the seven assassins.

The seven drew their Katana charged at Giotto to strike him while he's trapped, but the six guardians rushed in front of Giotto to protect him.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Giotto shouted.

Before the assassins about to thrust their blades, the guardians closed their eyes they couldn't fight back due to their condition.

The guardians felt a splatter over their faces, they slowly open their eyes, and the assassin from the beginning intercepted the seven assassin's path. The assassin had caught two blades with his bare hands and the other five pieced through his torso. The Vongola were surprized but grateful at the same time they didn't know why he would have perform a selfless act for his targets.

The assassin giggled "Don't let this get to your heads!" He begins to cough up blood "I just…" he looks at the other assassins with vicious eyes. "I HATE INTERFERENCE IN MY FIGHTS!" He roars as a blast of dying will flame emerges.

The blast knocked the assassins back, the two Katana he stopped with his hands throw above him then caught the handles with the left hand the blade facing down and the right hand the blade facing up, then he goes in a stance couch down turns his top half of his body to the left, with the left blade behind him and the right blade eye height in front of him.

"Forbidden Dusk blade style technique: Midnight massacre!" The assassin moved extreme speed like a dark flash moving in multiple directions.

When the assassin appeared in front of the guardians, the assassin slowly rises his head, "Burn in hell" the assassin spoke in a spine chilling way.

The seven assassins suddenly had blood busting out of them, the guardians were petrified after that terrible experience, suddenly the assassin collapsed to his knees throwing up blood, the shadow trapped Giotto melted away.

Giotto then walked up to the assassin, G. was about to stop Giotto but Ugetsu Asari stopped G.

Giotto crouched down and thanked him for protecting his family. As the assassin coughs, "Don't get me wrong it's only because they wanted to burn me, then they tried to attack wounded opponents I hate cowards," replied the assassin.

Giotto asked the assassin his name, he replied Drake Ambers.

"You might as well finish it I got nowhere else to go" Drake said. Giotto refused and offered to help him as he helped Giotto's family, but Drake explained the blade were poisoned.

"There is one way but I would need your help, but I'll understand if you refuse."

G. tried to convince Giotto not to help him because he might turn on them, but Giotto shook his head and mentioned if it wasn't for Drake they all be dead anyway, G. couldn't argue back.

"What would like us to do to help?" In a sincere voice.

"There was rumours you designed a technique to freeze flames, I need you to freeze me so I can heal while my heart stopped so the poison can't spread but once I'm healed I'll be able to break free." Explained Drake.

"I'll do it but I'll like to ask you a question first." Giotto requested.

Drake nodded, the question asked was for him to consider joining the Vongola Family when he wakes,

"it may be a long time before I'm healed fully but I'll consider joining if only I find the boss from the generation I wake up in be worth following," Drake answered.

Giotto respected and agrees to the terms, Giotto put his hand on Drakes shoulder and slowly starts to freeze Drake.

"Thanks, Vongola!" The last words of Drake Ambers and maybe one day join the Vongola family.


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT OWN HITMAN REBORN

'Our enemy has made the first move'

_Can you feel that my love?_ Out of nowhere a pure gentle voice calls out to Drake in his long slumber since the last fight with the Vongola.

_Yes, I can feel a strong flame_ Drake replied to the mysterious voice.

_Open your eyes_ as Drake heard those words he opens his eyes then uses his flames to break out of the ice.

Drake had no idea where he was nor how long he slept for, he looks around the dark room since his dusk heritage gives him the skills to see in the dark, as he looks around the room is made of metal, he assumes the Vongola wanted to make sure he didn't go on a rampage when he woke up.

He saw a note on the table written by the first Vongola boss Giotto.

'_Dear Drake,_

_If your readings this then you must have awoken and most likely I am no longer living._

_After backing down from being the Vongola boss, moved to Japan to start a new life, but I brought you with me even though the first Vongola guardians were against the idea they worry about my safety even though I am no longer their boss._

_On the table with this letter are two bracelets and a box, the bracelets are designed to stop you using your unique flames, the bracelets and the box are unlocked by the present Vongola boss on when you wake, but the flames have to be stronger than my own._

_I know it is a gamble if you accept or not but I believe you would accept, after you saved my family from the assassins to me you are a part of my family._

_Please protect the Vongola family, my friend._

_From Giotto._'

After reading the letter he put it on the table and picked up the two bracelets.

"So these would stop me using my dusk and Luna flames… *_sighs* _what a hassle," longer Drake thought about it, he then decided, "He saved my life I guess I do owe him…" Drake put on the bracelets he tested them if they still work after so long being there, and suddenly he was in agonising pain.

"Damn, What the hell?" he fell to the floor due to the pain inflected after using a small amount of dying will flame, as time passed the pain eased.

"I should be careful not to use my flame for a while," after picking himself up he picked the rusty small box up, he slowly walks to the door he attempted to open the door but it was jammed after the metal rusted over time.

So he tried to kick open the door after one kick the door flew of its hinge.

"'_Phew_'I am glad I still got my strength," he was relieved the bracelets didn't take everything.

Back in the Vongola main mansion there was alarms were going off.

"What's going on?" demanded the ninth Vongola boss Timoteo.

"The assassin who fought the first Vongola family has escape sir!" one of the subordinates explained.

"'_Argh' _we have no choice send Varia, we cannot let him go after the tenth Vongola family!" Timoteo was in a frustrating position, the word spread quickly throughout the mansion.

Back in Japan as Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends were walking home from their high school, then two hitmen dressed as citizens lurking in the allies in the street Sawada Tsunayoshi were walking down, as the hitmen draw their knifes there was footsteps behind the assassins.

They turned to check who it was, they hide their blades from sight, it appeared to be a kid walking straight towards them, and they were talking amongst themselves puzzled to find a kid by himself in an ally.

"What do you want kid?" demanding an answer,

"I'm looking for the tenth Vongola boss," answered the kid.

"'_Argh' _we don't know what you're talking about beat it or you'll get hurt!" The hitmen turned away to find Sawada Tsunayoshi but they lost sight of him, out of frustration one of the hitmen kicked the wall, they both turned to go through the ally but the kid was standing there still.

"Damn kid, I told you to beat it!" shouted one of the hitmen.

"I know you are hitmen hired to kill the tenth"

_But how did he know that? Who is this kid?_

The hitmen started to panic knowing they been found out.

"Don't worry I am not going to call the police but I will give you two choices: option 1 tell me who the tenth boss is, or option 2 I will kill you, your choice ten seconds."

One of the hitmen draw his knife out of anger and desperation he changed at the kid.

"You little bastard, I'll kill you!" one of the hitmen lost to his anger.

"Don't you idiot!" the other hitman knew it was no ordinary kid.

As the knife almost came close to the kid he grabbed the assassin's arm, the assassin tried pull his arm away from the kids grip but the grip got tighter more the assassin struggled.

"What the fuck are you freak?Aahhhh!" cracking sounds emitted from the assassin's arm.

"I guess you chose death," the kid threw the assassin against the wall. "Burn in hell" then the kid thrust his fingers through the hitman's throat, then pulled out his fingers suddenly blood started gushing out from the hitman's throat, then the hitman collapsed on the ground drowning in his own blood.

The kid turns towards the other hitman, the hitman backed away in fear turned away to start running then bumps into the kid then falls onto the floor.

_Shit I'm done for_

"So what is your choice?" the kid asked.

"I'll tell you, please don't kill me!" As the hitman pleads for his life.

The hitman gave the kid the name Sawada Tsunayoshi and a picture, but the hitman was too curious about the kid.

"Www-what are you? Why do you want that kid?" As the hitman was trembling in fear, the kid turned his head towards the hitman, the hitman covered his face with his arms.

"The name is Drake Ambers!" Drake squats down, shows the picture and pointed "He's my pray, so tell your boss he is mine, got that?"

"Yes sir, I got it, crystal clear!"

"Then what you waiting for then, do you want me to kill you?! I'll make sure it would be a death slower than your dead friend there."

The hitman ran for his life leaving his dead friend to rot.

"I guess that's my queue to go as well," as Drake escapes the scene he had something on his mind which was bothering him, the voice that spoke to him in his sleep but could not remember where he heard the voice before.

The following day Drake was wounding through town finding the tenth boss, Drake came across a woman with two kids, one dressed as a cow and the other in a martial arts uniform.

_Geeze parents have really change in this age, letting kids dress like a cow._

"_*sighs* _oh well!" Drake shrugs his shoulders, at that instant the woman tripped over the cow as he was chasing after the boy with the martial arts uniform.

Drake caught the woman and her shopping bag before she landed on the ground.

_I'm glad I still have a little speed or that would have been messy._

"Thank you, I can be quite a klutz," as she's laughing with bright, calming smile.

"It is my pleasure to help, I'm just glad I was here to help, are you hurt?" as Drake smiles back at the lady.

"No, I'm fi…ouch!" As the lady tried to stand back up she felt pain in her ankle and leaned back onto Drake.

"It appears you have twisted your ankle," Drake tried to stand the woman up as she is leaning on him, "is your home far from here?"

"It is okay I'll manage, but thank you!"

"Sorry but can't leave you like this, I'll help you home" Drake started walking with the lady down the street.

"Sorry Mama," as the kid in the cow costume felt guilty.

"That's okay, lambo, and accidents happen!" The woman seemed really patient with lambo, "my home it round here, thank you so much for your help".

"I said before I couldn't leave you like that."

"Would you like to come in for a drink?"

"I'll would not like to intrude," Drake bowed.

"It's ok it's the least I can do for you helping me!" Drake was taken in by the woman's smile.

_I guess I am in no rush…_

"Then it would be rude of me to turn down just an offer!" As the woman was laughing, Drake could not help but smile.

Drake took his shoes off and put on slippers, the woman escorted Drake to the living room where he bowed then seated down.

"You have a beautiful house, miss," as Drake commented as the woman was putting the shopping away.

"Thank you, my name is Nana Sawada but call me Nana."

_Sawada? It cannot be that Nana is in relations to Tsunayoshi, oh well I might be over thinking it. _

Nana introduce the boy in the cow outfit as Lambo, and the kid in the marital arts uniform was I-Pin which turned out to be a girl.

_Shit, I did not relies that was a girl!_

"Oh I am sorry, it is rude of me not to introduce myself, my name is Drake Ambers but please call me Drake, Miss Sawada." Drake was angered with himself for being rude.

"No don't be silly, what about I'll call you Drake and you call me Nana," Drake was hesitant at first but before long he smiled and nodded his head.

"Here's tea I hope it is okay." Nana walked to the coffee table with a tray of tea.

"It is perfect, thank you." As Nana poured Drake tea, after pouring Nana sat down.

The T.V was on the local town news, it was showing a crime scene where Drake killed the hitman, as Drake looked at Nana he knew she was scared even though she did not show it on her face.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but where are you from? It's just your accent…"

"It is fine, I just got to Japan, and I am originally from Europe." Drake explained to Nana he is from England, as the two of them talked while drinking Lambo was chasing I-Pin.

"It's the Broccoli Monster!" she turns around then punish lambo for misbehaving.

_A Broccoli Monster? (Compares an image of a broccoli and Lambo in his mind) damn I can see it as well!_

As Lambo was lying on the floor Drake caught a glimpse of something shiny in Lambo's hair. As he took a closer look it appeared to be a ring with the Vongola symbol engraved on the Jewell.

_I guess she is in relations with the person I am looking for._

"Thank you for the tea but I must leave, I have intrude enough," Drake bowed.

"Don't be silly your welcome here anytime, thank you for helping me!"

When Drake left he started to search for a place for a stake out, to satisfy his curiosity if it is the house he lives in.

A few hours later Tsunayoshi returned home from school, but Drake felt he should keep on guard in case the worst scenario would occur.

As time passed during the night, Drake laid on top of a neighbouring house looking at the sky.

_What beautiful nightfall, gentle moon, glittering stars, oh how I have missed this sight._

"Looks like I have company" Drake felt six different presence approach his location.

"You might as well show yourself, I know you're here."

The Varia (elite independent assassination squad) all appeared on different roofs to surround Drake.

Drake slowly stood up, looked around to each member, out of all the member one guy was more eager to fight than the rest, white long hair with a sword on his arm.

_If I aggravate him then it leaves an opening, then I take this fight elsewhere._

"Hey you the girl with the white hair! This isn't a place for you!"

"A girl, you called me a girl, I'll fucking kill you snot nosed bastard!", as the guy was approaching, Drake had push him further by yarning and bring it on hand gesture.

Drake felt the killing intent radiating from the white hired guy, as he swung his sword Drake was evading relying on his speed and agility, Drake knew by the skill and technique of this guy he would dead if he gets too carless.

The White hired guy performed a downward slash cutting Drake in half, but his sword got caught on the roof, unfortunately the guy only cut an illusion, out of nowhere Drake rushed through the opening in the formation, as Drake passed by the white hired guy he whispered in his ear.

"I had fun, but I have to rush off now let's fight again some other time!"

As Drake escaped he knew they be following him, so he thought to lead them somewhere no innocents would get involved.

Drake was seeking he found a tropical mountain.

_Great, perfect for a fight if I am left no choice._

Drake hid amongst the trees to avoid being in sight of the Varia, melting in the shadows the Varia passed by without noticing, as soon lost sight of the Varia he attempt to run, as Drake took his first step he felt a monstrous killing intent coming from deep in the forest, Drake then realised the Varia were heading towards to that area without them knowing.

_Damn, if I interfere I save them but more hassle is involved, and if they I don't they die and I will probably get blamed instead, therefore it would just be a bigger pain in the ass._

"Argh, I hate this hassle!"Drake rushed hoping he can get there before they both meet, jumping from branch to branch, as he got to the Varia to was too close, they both face to face, Drake saw the origin of the this inhuman killing intent.

Two children wearing white robes, from the distance they look like twins, as the Varia approached.

"Big brother?" a girl was one of the children, she had a pure innocent voice, snow white hair with pink tails.

"Yes, little sister?" the other child seem to be a boy with the same snow white hair.

"You are no good at directions, but at least it lead us to people to play with, big brother!"

The boy nodded his head to his sister with an enlighten smile, the little girl seem joyous, jumping around with a pure smile.

"Why are you kids here? It's not safe here, there is a killer around here!" A guy with black hair and a long coat on his shoulders stepped forward.

"Big brother, do they mean us?" The little girl whispered to her brother.

"No, if they did they wouldn't have dropped their guard, little sister."

"Can I please kill them? I'm hungry big brother."

"Not yet, little sister," the little girl suddenly was depressed.

"Who are you grownups?" The boy asked.

"That doesn't matter, just get away from here you damn kids!" the guy with the coat on his shoulders was getting too annoyed.

"Don't get careless Varia!" Drake whispered while watching from the shadows.

"It does matter if I know who you all are, because that way I can put names on your grave stones, hahaha!" Suddenly the boy instantly appeared in front of the guy, a blade shot out of the sleeve of the robe, one swing, but the guy surprisingly evaded the swing.

"So you're the Varia the Vongola's elite independent assassination squad *sighs*, what a disappointment." The boy felt depressed after the disappointment.

The boy pointed out each member: the guy with the coat is the lead Xanxus, the guy with white hair the so called 'Sword Emperor' is Superbia Squalo, the guy with the sun glasses is Lussuria, the guy that his hair looks like he had shock therapy is Leviathan, the guy with his hire covering his face with a silver tiara also known as 'Prince the Ripper' is Belphegor, and the last is the little guy with the big Pacifier (Mist Arcobaleno) is Esper Mammon.

The Varia were shocked that this kid knew so much.

"I guess it's fair if I told you who I and my sister are, I'm Elliot and my little sister is Elizabeth, we are the elite assassins of our family!" Elliot pulled out a Wakizashi.

"Let's play my dear, little sister!", Elizabeth smiled then suddenly her eyes turned jet black and bare her fangs at Xanxus.

"What the hell is she?" Xanaxus aimed his X- guns at Elizabeth and then started shooting.

"She likes your flame, Xanaxus," Elliot smiled

"What are you on about?" Xanaxus stopped shooting and waited for the dust to clear.

"My sister feeds on flames, well you could say she is like a dying- will flame vampire, hahaha! Basically you're her late night snack!" Elizabeth just stood in the small crater caused by Xanaxus's flame of wrath, she licked her lips then dashed towards Xanaxus.

The rest of the Varia rushed in to help but stopped by strong wind, but it wasn't normal wind it cut some of their clothes, it was caused by Elliot swinging his Wakizashi at a high speed.

Elizabeth grabbed Xanaxus throat forcing him down on his knees, she opened her mouth then started draining his 'Flames of Wrath'.

"Don't just play with my little sister, I want to play too, you know?" Elliot rushed towards Squalo, "I want to see if you really deserve the title 'Sword Empire'!".

"You little runt, you lot help the boss I'll teach this freak a lesson in respect!" As Squalo was fighting Elliot the rest of Varia attempted to aid Xanaxus.

Mammon used illusions of the branches wrapping around Elizabeth, Leviathan set his eight Parabolas (sword like umbrellas) around her then performed 'Levi Volta', this attack the lightening hits the eight Parabolas then sends all the absorbed electricity towards the surrounded target.

Elizabeth was still standing after being struck by Leviathan strongest attack, she ripped the branches holding her then snuck behind Mammon, grabbed his head slammed to the ground, then she opened her mouth then slowly draining mammon flame.

Lussuria leaped in the air to dive the metal knee into Elizabeth, as soon as Elizabeth caught on to the attack she grabbed Mammon then threw him in the path of the knee, but Lussuria managed to stop the attack to caught mammon instead, Lussuria dropped his guard to achieve this feat, but Elizabeth took the opportunity while they were in mid- air, and appeared on top of them then drive her knee into Lussuria's stomach, Elizabeth didn't want to stop, she rapidly kept punching Lussuria's torso and head.

Belphegor threw his knifes at Elizabeth to interrupt the repeated punishment Lussuria received, she moved to one side to evade the thrown knifes she smirked at Belphegor, but she soon realised blood dripping from her face, the thrown knifes have wire attached to them, so even if the knifes miss the target the wire will hit.

"What did you just do? What did you do to my face?! I'll kill every last one of you, then I'll bathe in your blood!" Elizabeth's scream created a shockwave that blown away everything within its reach, after her raged died down the battlefield was a wreck.

Squalo arose from the rubble, he looked around just to see his comrades' half dead, but he couldn't see the ones responsible.

"Hahaha, behind you!" Elliot come out of nowhere behind Squalo.

"Idiot!" Squalo smirked as his hand extended then turned 180 degrees backwards, Elliot caught his arm on the blade, Elliot's had a deep cut for being too careless.

Elizabeth rushed towards Lussuria to drain his flame but didn't drain him completely, due to her big brother's injury once she drained enough she rushed to her brother.

Squalo couldn't stop her with the injuries he had from the twins, then Squalo witness Elizabeth healing herself and her brother's wounds.

_No way, it can't be possible _

"Big brother, let's kill them and dance on their corpses?" Elliot nodded his head, Squalo knew at that point he's going to die as well as everyone else.

The twins suddenly stopped and start scanning the area, Squalo had no idea why they stopped with a worry on their faces he couldn't make out if he should be glad or panic.

"Come out I know you're around here!" Elliot demanded.

"You took your sweet time to relies I was here," appeared instantly in front of Squalo eyes was the kid he was hunting.

"What do you mean by that!?"

"_*Sighs* _I hate explaining things… what a hassle, I mean I was here the whole time of this fight, and you only relies I was here only cause I wanted you to know I was here, wow how elite independent assassins have fallen in expectations *sighs*" the twins and Squalo couldn't believe they didn't sense his presence.

"What's your name?" Elliot asked the boy.

"My name is my own business, but next time we meet I'll be sure to tell you next time…" the boy gave a clean smile, then suddenly his face expression turned to a fatal serious look "when I kill you!"

"Can I kill him, big brother?" when Elizabeth looked at her brother he was trembling in fear, he never felt such an emotion before.

"No, we retreat… for now at least…" Elizabeth tried to convince her brother but he wasn't budging from his decision, in the end they fled.

"How you holding up madam?" Asked Drake.

"I'm a guy, you fucking idiot!" Squalo held his side after bursting into rage due to pain.

"Oh shit you are, damn my bad!" Drake tried lighten up the mood.

"Hey kid? _'Cough'_ thanks for the help…"

"Call me Drake, and by the way I did not do anything worth you being grateful for anyway" as they were having a conversation Drake was searching for the squad members while Squalo was resting against a tree.

Four of the members were found just one left, Drake was searching high and low for the last one.

"There you are!" Drake lifted Belphegor from the rubble, "aww the princess is asleep, true love's kiss shall wake the from thou sleep," as Drake's lips were just millimetres away from Belphegor, he woke up.

"What the fuck? What are you doing? Put me down freak!" Belphegor was pushing Drake face away from his lips.

"My princess thou are hurt, please do not struggle!" Drake trying to be Belphegor's knight in shiny armour.

"I'm a guy, you need to get your fucking eyes examined, now put me down!" Drake then dropped Belphegor on his ass.

_The readers thought this would be a yaoi story, to bad, maybe in the next book._

As the Varia members woke up they saw Drake by himself laughing, probably something he just thought about.

"Can you call Vongola HQ?" asked Drake.

"Why do you need to know that?" Xanaxus replied.

"I need to talk to the ninth boss."

"Don't do it, I don't trust him!" Belphegor giving his opinion.

"I love how you play hard to get _*wink and a blown kiss*_!_"_ Drake flirting.

Lussuria was teasing Belphegor because he caught him blushing, Xanaxus put an end to the teasing, then called the Vongola mansion, and he passed the phone to Drake.

"Ninth boss this is the person you sent the Varia to kill me; I have a deal to make: the Varia can return to see to their wounds, while I stay here watching over the tenth Vongola boss, in return I need money in order to do that." Drake tried to persuade the ninth boss.

"What did you do to the Varia!?" Drake explained the situation to the ninth.

"How can I trust you with the tenth?" the ninth asked.

"You cannot but you have little choice right now," the ninth eventually agreed to the terms.

"Please protect Sawada Tsunayoshi, he's like a grandson to me," pleaded the ninth.

"Do not worry I have a dept. to pay, so he will be save in my care."

The ninth didn't ask questions, as long he knows Sawada Tsunayoshi will be safe.

"Our enemy has made the first move, be prepared!" Drake advised the ninth.

Meanwhile, the twins retreating to their hideout. Elizabeth wanted to know, why Elliot didn't kill the boy.

"Don't worry next time… next time I'll rip his still beating heart from his chest!"

"Big brother, then we kill everyone else?"

"Yes, we'll kill every last one of them!" They fled with blood thirsty laughter.

Back in the mountains…

"Achoo, achoo!" Drake sneezed.

"You got a cold?" asked Leviathan.

"Maybe, or someone is talking about me…*sneeze* oh well!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn!**

**Tenth's first encounter**

"Class we have a new transfer student joining us today, all the way from England, please introduce yourself."

"My name is Drake Ambers, I am in your care," Drake in the front of the classroom, bowing at the students.

_I know it is not my style, but I have no choice but to join Namimori-Middle school, I do have to protect the tenth, I am glad the Vongola agreed to give me money to live on._

The teacher instructed Drake to sit on the seat at the back of the class, as Drake slowly walked to his seat he scanned the room to pick out the tenth generation family.

_I know this is the right class because the ninth did his research and informed me it is._

Drake seat patiently through maths class watching the sky, suddenly Drake heard the name Tsunayoshi, he looked at the front of the class, a boy with big spikey brown hair stood up.

The teacher asked him a maths question but Sawada Tsunayoshi just stood there nervous, shacking, and clueless.

_Jeez he is the tenth boss, looks like I have a hard job ahead, damn what a hassle?!_

Out of nowhere a guy with a mid-length white hair appeared to support Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Please sit and calm down Gokudera Hayato" the teacher requested.

_I guess he is one of the family members, he looks loyal to Tsunayoshi._

While Gokudera was ranting and raving, the teacher asked Gokudera to answer the maths question instead, in a split second Gokudera answered the questions on the board.

_*Smirk* At least not all the members are useless._

Drake sensed something watching the class from outside, there were a few of insects near the window.

_That is quite unusual there should not be bugs that organised, unless someone is using them to spy._

The bell rang for lunch.

Drake thought he would spend his lunch on the roof, he got up to the highest accessible point on the roof, and he just laid down and stared into the sky as time flew by.

Drake heard voices, he looked around to find out the cause of the noise, and then he saw four people eating their lunch on the roof: Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, a guy with black spikey hair holding a baseball bat, and a guy with short white hair shouting '_to the extreme!'._

Drake jumped down to join them, maybe because he had nothing else to do.

"You're from my class, the new transfer student? Ask Tsunayoshi.

"Yes, Drake Ambers and you must be Tsunayoshi nice to meet you," Drake bowed.

"Please call me Tsuna," Tsuna smiled.

"This is Gokudera, this is Yamamoto (black hair and with baseball bat), and this is Ryohei he's a year older than us." As Tsuna pointed each one out.

"Join the boxing club, to the extreme!" Ryohei was trying to convince Drake to join the boxing club, due to being a new student Drake has yet to join a school.

"I am not too sure to be honest, I am not really any good at fighting," Drake didn't want to join a club so by lying to get out of the club.

"That's okay I'll train you, to the extreme!" Ryohei was getting excited, "let's head to the boxing gym, to the extreme!"

Everyone headed to the gym, Drake wasn't as motivated as Ryohei, but it was something to pass time, so Drake got over it fairly quickly.

"Here we are, to the extreme!" Drake went along, Drake and Ryohei got geared up, then both set foot.

_Wait, when was there this many people?_

As Drake looked around there were more and more people arriving. "Looks like word spread fast, let's show them a good fight, to the extreme!" Drake saw the excitement radiating from Ryohei, Drake felt a little excited as well, Drake looked at Ryohei in the eyes and nodded.

"Be careful big brother!" Drake turned towards the voice, he saw a girl with short auburn hair and large brown eyes.

"It's fine Kyoko, to the extreme!" At that point the bell rang.

Ryohei started with foot work to get close to Drake, Drake baited himself so Ryohei would strike the torso or the head, Ryohei came in for the bait by aiming for the head, as Drake was about to move aside of the right hook, Drake realised he fell for a fake hook, Ryohei was intending a body shot.

Drake jumped backwards before the impact, Drake was impressed Ryohei was that fast, Ryohei didn't give Drake a second so he bombarded Drake with punches, Drake kept dodging the punches, but the punches were coming lighting fast, as Ryohei went for a right hook, Drake kneeled to evade the punch, then used the stance to spring back up while Drake went for a upper- cut.

Ryohei didn't see it coming so he couldn't dodge the upper- cut, the upper-cut knocked Ryohei down on the mat.

The match ended, Drake won but now everyone knew he was lying about him not knowing how to fight, Kyoko rushed to check if Ryohei was okay, Ryohei was slowly getting up, Drake was panicking.

"I can't believe I lost, even though you clam you can't fight, it must mean…" Ryohei slowly lifting his head while leaning on Kyoko and Tsuna.

_Oh shit, he found me out!_

"It must mean you're a natural born boxer, to the extreme!" Ryohei jumped back on his feet with joy screaming 'to the extreme!'

_What a relief he did not find me out, but I got to admit it is refreshing seeing someone with so much energy._

"What's going on here?!" Drake turned to see someone with short black hair, wearing a Discipline Committee uniform.

"Who is that?" Asked Drake, as Drake looked around no one was in sight, like they ran for their lives, Drake got the picture.

"Oh no, it's Hibari, the Discipline Committee chairman!" Tsuna was trembling in fear at the mere mention of Hibari.

"Well we were having a friendly boxing match, but we are done now we will get Ryohei to the nurse, I apologize for the trouble we have caused," Drake bowed to get on Hibari's good side.

Hibari stepped into the ring, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Kyoko were getting scared, Hibari looked at Drake while he had a smile on his face.

Hibari drew his tonfas, Hibari went for a strike against Drake but blocked the Tonfa with his fist, then Hibari attempted a kick but Drake blocked it with his other arm, Hibari used the opening to strike with his other tonfa, Drake jumped backwards to evade the incoming attack.

Hibari went into his fighting stance, staring Drake with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Not everyone can pull off what you did, are you strong?" Drake felt like whatever he said might lead to the same outcome.

"Hmmm, let me see am I strong? Well it all depends on what your definition on strength is?" Drake stared back at Hibari with a murderous stare.

"I see, I'll bite you to death" Hibari charged towards Drake, but Drake just standing there as Hibari was getting closer and closer.

Drake had a serious look in his eyes, everyone was shocked that someone was willing to go against Hibari, before Hibari was about to strike.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm not strong!" Drake ran from Hibari.

The bell rang for the next lesson.

_Geez! Why did that have to happen to be? I had no other choice but to run, I might have enjoyed fighting him._

When school ended Tsuna asked Drake with he wanted to walk home with him, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

Drake was willing to walk with them, as they were walking everyone heard a sound.

"Ciaossu"

Drake turned around he saw a baby in a Chestnut cosplay, Tsuna was angry and panicking around the baby.

"Reborn, why are you here!?" Drake just kept quite while Reborn and Tsuna were arguing.

After walking for a while Drake and the others got to Tsuna's house, they all walked to the house, taking their shoes off then made their way to the living room.

"Looks like no one is home" Tsuna sat with everyone in the living room after searching the house, Tsuna pulled out his homework from his bag, everyone then decided to do homework, Tsuna had no idea about the homework, Drake looked around and it seemed Yamamoto was in the same boat, Gokudera tried to help Tsuna as he is so loyal, but unfortunately Tsuna looked like he had more questions than answers.

Reborn stared at Drake with a caution look, Drake stared back examining each other, but none of them gave an impression of openings.

"What's wrong Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing was just sleeping, ZZZZZ!" Reborn fell asleep with his eye wide open with a huge shot bubble.

Drake still had the feeling Reborn was watching him, Drake could tell Reborn is dangerous.

"I enjoyed that sun bathe" a pretty young woman wearing a bikini with long pink hair and a black scorpion tattoo on her left arm, walked in from the garden, she looked around and saw reborn she rushed over picked him up then hugging him, Drake looked over to Gokudera, he was on the floor feeling sick.

"What's wrong with Gokudera?" Drake asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry this is Bianchi, Gokudera's half-sister, he gets this way when he sees Bianchi's due to his childhood" Tsuna explains.

"Oooh, that is tough Gokudera" Drake giggled, "so what is with reborn and Bianchi" Drake was curious.

"They are Dating, I know I don't understand either," explained Tsuna, Drake just nodded.

"Get away broccoli monster!" I-pin ran into the room while Lambo was chasing her.

It was getting late in the evening, there was a repeating banging on the door, Tsuna went to open the door.

When Tsuna opened the door, everyone just saw Tsuna flew backwards with a bloody nose, Ryohei burst in about attack Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto pulled Ryohei off Tsuna, no one has seen Ryohei like this before.

Everyone didn't know why he is like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Promise**

**I don't own KHR!**

Ryohei enraged trying to kill Tsuna for reasons unknown to everyone, thankfully that Yamamoto and Gokudera was holding Ryohei back from Tsuna, Tsuna didn't know what he did to upset Ryohei while he was fearing for his life, suddenly everyone heard a voice.

"Your sister is kidnapped I presume?" Ryohei calmed down as Drake spoke.

"But how did you…?" everyone as well as Ryohei were puzzled how he knew.

"Your sister was kidnapped, then asked you to bring the tenth Vongola boss to where ever they asked to meet or your sister will die, I guessed it was that."

"But how did you know all that it's like if you were there?" Ryohei asked.

"the only person I seen you are close to is your sister, in that relationship between you two, you would protect her as she would protect you, for the tenth Vongola bit, you came straight to Tsuna"

Reborn stared at Drake with killing intent in his eyes, everyone got confused how Drake knew who they are.

"I am also guessing there was multiple people or someone strong?"

"Yes there were…" Ryohei was interrupted by Drake.

"Two people, twins to be exact" Drake had a worry on his face.

_Shit I did not think they would appear so soon_

"How do you know all this, who are you?" Ryohei bombarded Drake with Questions, even Reborn was ready to get involve.

"How I know was not hard to figure out by observing, how I know who they are is a long story, but I tell you this if you go you will get killed" everyone was getting scared.

"Big brother, where are they? We have to save Kyoko," Ryohei smiled at Tsuna and nodded.

"They are at our School, let's go to the extreme!" every one rushed to the school to save Kyoko, but Drake stayed behind as well as Bianchi and I-Pin, Drake looked around but he couldn't find Lambo.

_Shit did Lambo go with them?_

Drake was worried for Lambo knowing he's a child, but still Drake just sat there he warned them they will die if they try to save her.

Meanwhile Tsuna, Reborn and the rest of the Guardians (Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo), they got to the school then they all were surprised a girl with a pineapple hairstyle and an eye patch was at the school.

"Chrome, why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Mukuro said he sensed trouble here and told me to investigate, but told me to leave Ken and Chikusa out of it," Chrome answered.

"Kyoko was kidnapped by two people we've never met, so we going to save her" after Tsuna explained the situation to Chrome, she offered to help.

Everyone snuck into the school but before they knew it a big obstacle stood in-between them and their goal.

"What are you doing in school? Hurry up and answer or, I'll bite you to death!" Hibari stood in their path.

Tsuna tried to explain to Hibari what's happened but before was going to strike they all heard a voice.

"Oh look big brother, I told you they would come" Elizabeth stood with her brother Elliot with Kyoko tied up sleeping.

"Who are you? Give me Kyoko back!" while Ryohei was demanding, the twins smirked.

"I'm Elliot and this is my little sister Elizabeth, we are not going listen to your demands otherwise it was pointless kidnapping her in the first place, but I will let her go under one condition"

"Anything just say" Ryohei was getting emotional at this point.

"It's really simple" Elliot suddenly gave a spine chilling smile "Just Die!"

Hibari pulled out his Tonfas then rushed towards Elliot, but Elliot just stood still, before Hibari got too close.

"Hibari, look up!" Tsuna warned Hibari, suddenly seven robots looking like the Mosca units from the future.

"But how's that possible? I thought they were only in the future," Tsuna was getting confused on what's happening, Hibari didn't care so he went after one the robots, as Hibari was about to strike, the robot blocked the hit with its arm, then the robot swung its arm into Hibari, the force pushed Hibari flying towards everyone, Hibari landed hard on the ground.

"What? Hibari couldn't even put a dent in the robots!" everyone's morale was depleting quickly, Tsuna put white, wool mittens on, Tsuna ate a pill, this activated Tsuna's Dying will mode (orange flame on his forehead, mittens transformed into gloves with the symbol with the sky flame crest), Gokudera pulled out dynamite, Yamamoto swung his baseball bat then it turned into a katana, everyone was prepared for a tough fight.

Back at Tsuna's house.

_The fight has begun_

Drake fell asleep.

_Why are you not helping them my love?_

The voice spoke to drake again while he was sleeping.

_Who are you? Where have I heard your voice before?_

Drake asked the voice.

_After what he have been through, I understand why you forget, but at the same time hurtful you forgot me and our time together, the first time you made me smile and laugh, the promise you gave me that you would always protect me_

Drake's head was in pain trying to remember, then it clicked when the voice mentioned the promise.

_Gabriella, you were my angel, your beauty was beyond compared_

Drake's heart brightened up after remembering the time he spent with Gabriella.

_Please protect everyone, and become the person I feel in love with._

As Drake heard Gabriella he suddenly heard shouting.

"Lambo!" Drake saw a vision of Tsuna and the guardians in battle with the twins, it appeared to be a losing battle, there Drake saw Lambo about to be killed by Elizabeth, Drake felt rage that he hasn't felt for a long time.

_Would you help them? _

Asked Gabriella.

_When have I ever said 'no' to you?_

Drake woke up with a smile, he stood up moved his head side to side emitting cracking sounds, then rushed through the door.

Back at the school.

Lambo was out cold, Elizabeth's finger nails grew long like claws, Tsuna and the others were badly beaten and held back by the seven robots.

"Leave Lambo alone!" Tsuna shouted at Elizabeth, Elliot just stood near Kyoko watching while he was licking his lips.

"I'm going to start by draining this little cow dry, hahaha!" Elizabeth's claws was getting closer and closer towards Lambo, then thrust her claws.

Tsuna and most of the Guardians shouting then closed their eyes in anger.

"Geez, you are a pain in the ass Lambo, *sign* what a hassle!" Drake's speed manage to get Lambo away from Elizabeth's claws, everyone looked as Drake's voice was a sign of hope.

"They roughed you up a bit,*signs* I guess I will take over!" Elizabeth strikes Drake first with her claws, Drake grabbed Elizabeth's arm then forced her in her knees with his left arm while with the other arm Drake was carrying Lambo, then Elliot came out of nowhere with his Wakizashi attempting to stab Drake and Lambo.

Drake caught the blade with his right foot, blood was dripping off the blade but Elliot couldn't pull out his blade, Drake kicked the hilt of the Wakizashi into Elliot's face with ton of strength, as Elliot was pushed back Drake then used the blade to kill Elizabeth, but she managed to escape Drake's grip but blade still caught her leaving a big non- lethal cut across her body, the twins regrouped Elizabeth used her sun flame to heal their wounds, Tsuna and the others were fearing they won't be able to win against enemies that heal their wounds in the fight, they looked at Drake but they didn't see an ounce of fear coming from him, he just pulled out the blade from his foot, such calmness coming from even with the odds against him.

"Can you take care of Lambo for me while I deal with this? Do not worry I will get Kyoko back" Drake turned towards Tsuna, Tsuna looked in his eyes, eyes telling Tsuna not to worry.

"You really think you can get this girl from us? Hahaha!" Elliot Knew Drake would have no chance against him, his sister and the seven robots.

"What do you mean think? I don't think I can do it, I know I can do it!" Drake stared at Elliot with bloodlust eyes, Elliot couldn't reply to a stare like that, Elliot was getting more and more nerves the longer Drake stared.

Drake threw two Kunai at the twins, before the twins had time to evade the Kunai Two robots intercepted the kunai.

"Hahaha, you got to do better than that to beat us" Elliot taunting Drake.

Drake smirked, the two Kunai exploded releasing storm flames, instantly the two robots disintegrated, suddenly it started raining, it rained heavy no one could see anything, Drake appeared beside Tsuna with Kyoko in his arms.

"Look after everyone while I finish of this annoying fight" Tsuna felt trusted after hearing those words coming from Drake.

The rain started to rain a little lighter so everything became more visible.

"What are you robots doing just standing there!? Kill him!" Elliot out of pure anger after Drake took the Kyoko from them, three robots obeyed the order charged at Drake. Drake leaped in the air and threw a shuriken at one of the robots head, Drake waited for two of the robots to go after him, as perfect as his timing before they got close to Drake the shuriken grew in size, cutting the three robots in half.

The shuriken shrunk, Drake picked it off the ground, Drake pulled out an kunai then suddenly it grew, Drake held the kunai as a huge sword, Tsuna and the others were puzzeled to believe what they just saw.

"He's using the cloud flame." Out of nowhere reborn started explaining.

"What do you mean? Tsuna asked.

"Cloude flames has the ability to manipulate size of an object or multiply" Drake cut in to explain the rest.

"He's really skilled for someone that young, he'd be a great hitman." Reborn was impressed with Drake.

Normally Tsuna would tell Reborn but even Tsuna don't know what to think.

"So what? You know a few tricks, you can't beat us and we'll kill you and dance on your corpses!" Elizabeth started to get involved.

"You misunderstand, you mean you will try to kill me?" Drake was confident in his words.

"Hahaha! You're quite cocky for a dead boy," Elizabeth believes Drake was bluffing.

"There is no cockiness, I am just confident in the gap between the difference in skill," Elizabeth was getting agitated with Drake.

"You two robots kill everyone, starting with those kids over there!" The robots obeyed Elliot and then fired rockets at Tsuna and the others, they were too badly beaten for them to move out the way, they knew it was the end.

They heared an explosion, and slowly opened their eyes to see an unmeasurable shuriken used as a sheild to block the rockets.

"I see, targeting the injured first, I will admit that really pisses me off, I cannot stand cowards!" Drake multiplied the huge Kunai, Drake is holding a Kunai in each hand.

"Hahaha! That don't scare us the weight would slow you down, what a fool?" Elliot knew having two over sized weapons not only Drake would move slower, but he won't be able a use them.

The robots made a move against Drake, the robots used thrusters from their feet to charge at Drake, before the robots got close Drake dashed between them, sliced the robots in half with the Kunai, Drake rested one Kunai on his shoulder, then the two robots disintegrated.

"But how did he…?" before Tsuna could finish his sentence he saw the edge of the Kunai were radiating storm flame.

"Now the tin cans are out of the way your turn now, it is your turn." Drake pointed one of the Kunai at the twins, Drake was carrying the Kunai like it had no weight to it, Elliot was scared stiff he couldn't move out of the way.

"Don't worry big brother!" Elizabeth's hands started to be engulfed in flames, "Take this and burn!" Elizabeth released a blast of the flame at Drake, Drake just about escaped the flame, scorching his high school uniform trousers.

"Geez, you ruined my trousers, damn, so that was the flame of wrath you drained from that guy with the scar on his face, some kind of leader of an assassin group, or something like that?" Drake planted one of the Kunai in the ground, making cracks around the Kunai due to its sheer weight then leaned against it trying to think, "What was his name again? I cannot think of his name, hmm?" Drake scratching his head trying to think.

"Do you mean Xanxus?" Tsuna thought that was who Drake was thinking of.

"That was him, thank you for that it would have bothered me all night, hahaha!" Drake was relieved, but he had his back turned from the twins to talk to Tsuna.

"Don't look down on us, I'll burn you to hell!" Elizabeth was really pissed off with Drake, she released an even bigger blast, but this time Drake pulled the Kunai from the ground and swung the Kunai to use the water from the rain to cut the flame in half.

Roots came from the Ground to constrict the twins, "Do you remember last time we met I said 'I will kill you two'?" As Drake lift the Kunai for the final strike, the twins tried hard to escape the roots but more they move the tighter the roots "Burn in hell!" as Drake was about to finish the fight, Drake backed away then suddenly a huge guy with a hammer, slammed the hammer to the ground to create distance away from Drake and the twins.

Five other people appeared.

A guy with a hooded robe and a staff released the twins from the roots, the male with the hammer had marital arts uniform, muscular, taller than the six (Drakes estimate 6 foot 6 inches, but don't quote him).

"We bring you no harm, I apologise for my comrades' unspeakable behaviour, I agree you should have finished them for what they did, but like I say they are my comrades, regrettably, I can't have them be killed today." The man with the hammer appeared to bring no harm, another male looked to be in a Dark cloak using sun flames to heal the twins.

"We will pay for the damages caused by them of cause, we will take our leave."

"I am sorry to be bearer of bad news, but I made a promise to them I will kill them, so you must understand I cannot go back on my word!" The man with the hammer understood Drake but he still couldn't let the twins die.

"What are you doing here? We can kill them without you!" Elliot was angry for them interrupting the fight.

"Shut up! If we didn't come you two would be dead!" shouted the man with the hammer.

"Fuck you, I'm killing them now!" the twins ran towards Drake, a beautiful young woman, long black hair, wearing Montsuki, obi, Hakama, and Geta, carrying four Katana. She used one of her Katana to block Elizabeth's nails from reaching Drake.

"Don't interfere bitch!" Elliot aimed for the woman first, his own comrade, but Drake punched Elliot in the face before Elliot got to the woman, Elliot flew back towards the five strangers.

Another woman with a fairly revealing outfit with long dark brown hair, knocked out Elizabeth.

"Thank you!" Drake said to the woman that blocked Elizabeth, the woman's heart started to beat faster after looking in his eyes while hearing him thank her, she quickly moved away before anyone saw her blush.

"We need to go!" The sixth person was a small girl mid- length brown hair wearing a school uniform.

"What's your name? So I know the name of a strong warrior" asked the man with the hammer.

"The name is Drake Ambers?" Drake replied.

"What is yours?" asked Drake.

"That's for next time we meet," he answered.

Drake couldn't complain he did the same thing before, the eight strangers disappeared.

Drake let them leave knowing Tsuna and the others were in bad shape, once the strangers left the rain stopped.

"Why did the rain stop when they left?" asked Tsuna.

"I fused the water in the clouds with my rain flame," answered Drake

"But how?" Tsuna became curious, Drake caught a kunai falling from the sky.

"He imbedded rain flames into the Kunai," Reborn understood the tactic.

"Are you a hitman?" Reborn asked, Reborn can tell Drake is strong so he asked to satisfy his curiosity.

"Reborn, don't ask that out of the blue, sorry Drake," Tsuna bowed.

"It is okay, I understand why he would asked, and the answer to your question Reborn yes a long time ago, I am guessing you're a hitman a strong one too, that would explain why you would be so calm around me." Drake replied, Tsuna and Gokudera were shocked to find out someone around their age used to be a hitman, Yamamoto still thinking it is a game, and Ryohei was too focused on Kyoko than care who he is, Hibari staggered towards Drake.

"Your strong, I want to fight you." Hibari had a murderous look in his eyes.

"In your conduction you wouldn't last long…" Drake used his sun flames to heal everyone, "rest for now then I'll consider fighting you".

"_Chrome don't drop your guard around him…"_ Mukuro warned Chrome about Drake, he don't trust Drake after witnessing his strength.

After Drake healed everyone, they all went home and Drake went back to where he woke up.

"Ninth this is Drake, they tried to kill the tenth and the guardians but I stopped them in time, I need to train them just in case they try another attempt, I might need the Varia to watch other them till they are ready, is it possible? I believe they only just started."

While Drake was talking on the phone to the ninth Vongola boss he accepted the conditions, he sending the Varia right away.

Following day.

Drake met up with Tsuna and the gang, "I guess they lived up to their word and sorted the school out." Drake was impressed, but Drake now hard the hard part ahead telling everyone it's only the beginning.

Drake came across Reborn, Drake informed him what is going on but Drake asked him to keep it quite till he is ready to tell everyone, Reborn understood then walked off.

"Drake if you ever harm them I will kill you!" the little lizard morphed into a gun, Drake nodded and walked off to find the guardians.

First he went to Hibari it took some time to convince him but all it took is agreeing to the challenge if he turns up for the training, Yamamoto was easier to convince since he still think is a game, Drake then went to find Ryohei, Drake asked if Kyoko was doing okay, Ryohei and Drake chatted for a while then Drake told him about the training just in case he has to protect Kyoko if Drake wasn't around.

"Let's train, to the extreme!" Ryohei became lively again, Drake smiled thinking.

_Where does he get this energy from? Oh well at least he is up for the training_

Then that left Tsuna and Gokudera, Drake bumped into them during lunch, after explaining to them both the situation Gokudera was up for it but Tsuna wasn't and didn't want to get anyone involved, Drake smiled thinking that would be something that Giotto would say.

Reborn appeared in a trainer outfit then the lizard turned into a gun.

"You're going to train it's your duty as the boss to be strong enough to protect your family or I can shoot you now"

Tsuna quickly changed his mind, "I'll let you know when I prepared the location, but it would be really tough training".

Reborn is going to make Tsuna to go, so Drake can relax about getting him there, Gokudera was really eager to get start, something to do with being the right hand man.

Meanwhile back at the enemies' temporary base.

"Yes sir we can contact but it was too early, Elliot and Elizabeth were too impatient to study who we dealing with," the male with the hammer reported back to his boss by video call.

"Why are they dead then? If you made contact surly they were no match for you all!" the boss wasn't pleased they missed a chance to kill them.

"There was someone else who was there which complicated things."

"Who was it?" the boss asked.

"A strong warrior called Drake Ambers," the man answered.

"Is he going to be too much for you?" asked the boss in a calm tone, he looked around to see everyone's response, everyone shook their heads.

"I see, good get the job done, don't worry there's no rush." the boss disconnected the call.

"*sign* thank god that's over, now what are we going to do about Drake?" asked the woman wearing revealing outfit, "Come one anyone? What about you Leela?" she turns towards the young woman with the Katana.

Leela looked away from the woman, but the woman moved around to look at her face.

"I… don't know…" Leela is still trying to avoid being looked at.

The woman saw a glimpse of Leela's face, "Wait are you blushing? Aww! I see your thinking about him, everyone Leela's crushing on Drake!" the woman was teasing Leela.

"No I'm not, leave me alone Scarlet" Leela was becoming too defensive, which is proving Scarlet was right.

"It's understandable he looks around your age, and anyway he did save you from Elliot, he did look amazing saving you even if you were an enemy." Scarlet added, "Good thing we locked them twins in the basement, what a nightmare!"

"Stop it, be serious Scarlet!" shouted the man with the hammer.

"Oh cool down Titan, the boss did say take your time, why not enjoy ourselves?" Argued Scarlet, Titan kept quiet, he looked around and agreed.

"Okay have it your way but we will have to do this soon, do you all understand?" Titan looked at Leela, she and everyone nodded.


End file.
